


Kiss From A Rose

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Language, Smut, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: The reader has been hunting with the Winchesters for a while now. But when a case comes up in her home town, involving her high school bully, can Dean help her make it through the case?





	1. The Proposal in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language, a bit o self hate by the reader

The garage door thudded closed as Y/N made her way into the bunker. She hummed lightly to herself as she flitted through the mail in her hands. Grocery bags dangled from her arms from the supply run she was returning from. She had stocked up on everybody’s favorites, from pie for Dean to fresh fruit and veggies for her and Sam.

It was mostly junk that made up the mass of envelopes in her hands. A few postcards from fellow hunters as they made their way around the US. She loved the simplicity of receiving one, it made her world a little bit simpler.

It was the massive red horseshoe that caught her eye as the glossy symbol reflected under the fluorescent lights of the bunker. It was surrounding the all too familiar bucking mule and Y/N quickly ripped open the envelope. Her eyes danced across the invitation she held in her hands. It was an invitation to the class of ‘99’s twenty year reunion. Her eyes scanned for a date and she frowned as she read it was for the coming weekend. Knots formed in her stomach as the emotions from high school all came flooding back.

Y/N was and always had been a larger girl, and as a larger girl, high school had kind of been a living hell. Especially in such a small, tight knit farming town. Everybody knew everybody, which meant that gossip travelled fast. She was quiet and not the smartest kid, and it definitely did not earn her a seat at the popular table or any other one for that matter. So she tossed the invite to the side, it was an easy decision for her after all. Her high school reunion could kiss her ass.

Y/N settled into unloading the groceries in the kitchen. She plucked a fresh mandarin for a snack and filtered her way into the bunker’s library.

Sam sat at one of the tables, his face in his laptop, clearly engrossed in whatever it was he was reading. Dean was perched across the the table, his booted feet up on the hard wood surface, a beer in his right hand.

“Hey,” A soft smile crossed his freckled face as he greeted her. Dean’s easy demeanor and his effortless flirting never failed to make Y/N’s heart leap in her chest. He always seemed so genuinely happy to see her and she was too, even though she knew it would never mean the same thing to him. “Did you get the pie?”

Y/N scoffed and rolled her eyes. Dean’s tone was teasing, but she knew he was completely serious. She heard Sam chuckle as well, though he never looked up from his computer.

“Yes Dean, I got you the pie.” She found a seat next to him and began unpeeling her orange. She popped a piece into her mouth as Sam finally spoke.

“So get this, I might have found us a case.”

“Tell us.” Dean urged as he took another swig of his beer.

“This girl was found dead last night in her home. Husband came home from work and found her. She was in their bed. Autopsy shows she drowned, but there was no evidence of her being near any sort of water.” Sam read the highlights from the screen in from of him.

“Hmm, sounds witchy.” Dean hummed as he took a drink. “Where is this?”

“Uh, some small town in Michigan,” he paused as he scanned the article to find the town name again. “Temperance Michigan.”

The town name sent a chill through Y/N, causing her to gasp and choke on the piece of orange she had just popped into her mouth. Immediately she began coughing, her body trying to rid her throat of the foreign object.

“Shit Y/N! Are you okay.” Dean was by her side in no time, his hand patting her back. Heat radiated through her where his large hand met her thin t-shirt. Y/N let a small groan fall from her lips though she was able to easily play it off as a part of her cough attack, saving her some embarrassment. 

“Uh, Sam… what uh, what was her name?” Her voice was rough coming out through her raw throat. The curiosity and fear pumped through her veins as she waited for his answer.

“Sarah Simms.” Fuck.

“Want to tell us what just happened to you?” Dean removed his hand from her after he was satisfied that she was breathing okay. Y/N popped up from her seat and went to grab the mail in the kitchen. She tossed the invite she had opened earlier onto the table in between the boys as she returned. Sam was the first to grab it, realization forming as he read it over. Dean all but snatched it from his hands, taking his turn.

“Wait, so you are telling me we have a case in your home town, that just so happens to be having a twenty year reunion for your graduating class? Nice, this is the perfect cover.” Dean was grinning from ear to ear. Y/N knew how much he loved to go undercover as something other than the usual FBI agents.

“That’s just the thing, I’m not going to that reunion.” Y/N crossed her arms over her chest.

“What do you mean you aren’t going?” Dean furrowed his brows at her declaration.

“Just that! I’m not going. High school wasn’t exactly rainbows and sunshine for me, Dean. And I haven’t exactly lost the baby fat and got successful. I do not want to relive all that.” Y/N threw her arms up and stood from the table. It was so cut and dry to Dean. There was a case that needed to be looked into and it was their job to look into it. “Why can’t you and Sam just pull up and flash your FBI badges and I’ll help with research this time.”

“Sure we could but if this is a witch thing, we could use a local who knows the people. It will be easy to find motive and the witch if we know their history.” Sam frowned as he gently talked to her.

“What Sammy said.”

“Did you not hear me? I wasn’t liked in high school. I don’t have friends there, no one is going to open up to me.” Y/N was exasperated. The boys weren’t listen to her.

“Y/N, come on, you know that being a local will help them open up to you easier. You being an alumni is perfect.” Dean’s voice was softer now as he spoke to her.

“Alumna.” Y/N and Sam corrected at the same time.

“This is why you didn’t have friends.” Y/M glared at Dean, who just grinned at her.

“It does say here that she was in the schools PTO and also head of the reunion party planning.” Sam broke her gaze, he was now scanning Sarah’s obituary.

“Fuck, of course she was.” A dramatic sigh left her mouth, causing the hairs around her face to flutter. “Okay so I’m going to my reunion, who are you two supposed to be? Cause I know Dean Winchester won’t let me go in there on my own, he’s too damn protective.” Her arms folded across her chest as a smug smirk formed on her lips.

“Uh,” Dean’s brows furrowed as he tried to come up with a response. Fully satisfied that she could get out of this, Y/N patted Dean on the shoulder and gave him a sympathetic frown.

“Well it’s a twenty year reunion right, one of us goes in as your husband. Everybody takes their spouses to reunions. The other will actually play the FBI angle.” Sam interjected. Y/N’s jaw went slack at the suggestion, of course Sam would be quick to come up with an answer.

“Excuse me? My husband?” A million thoughts were swirling in her mind and she found it hard to form a coherent sentence. These two were trying to kill her, that she was sure of. The idea of either one of them parading around as her husband was insane. The Winchester’s were freaking male models and Y/N was well, Y/N. Who would believe them?

“Yeah sweetheart, what do you say? Will you marry me?” Y/N’s heart dropped in her throat at Dean’s words and that damn toothy grin he was flashing her. Of course Dean would offer himself up for the job. That was just her luck.

“Ugh, fine. But for the record, I hate this idea.” Grabbing the other half of her orange, Y/N stormed off, her head spinning. Dean hollered after her. 

“Ouch, that hurt!”


	2. The Conversation in the Road Trip

As the door shut behind her, Y/N leaned her weight into it. She had to control her breathing. She had to lean how to control her breathing. Dean was going to be moonlighting as her husband and that stirred up a whole mess of issues. Standing close to her, holding her hand, maybe even having to kiss her. This case was going to end her, because Dean was going to play this part so well and it won’t mean a single thing to him.

Finally she slowed her racing heart, and moved to begin packing her things. She tossed in everything remotely nice and girly into her bag including makeup and hair styling tools. A small knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

“Y/N,” it was Sam on the other side. Y/N slowly pulled open the door, trying to look as casual as possible.

“Hey Sam.” She smiled lightly.

“You okay? You seemed pretty freaked when you walked out of there.” He noted.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. Just know that Dean and I, we would never let anything happen to you, you know that right?” Sam was fully using his puppy dog eyes on her. He knew it worked, that she couldn’t lie to him when he did that.

“Of course. I trust you two with my life.” Y/N tried to assure him.

“Right yeah, but I mean really, we have your back.”

“Sam I know-“ Sam cut her off.

“Listen I know what a less than stellar high school career feels like. If you want to talk, I’m here.” He finished, his stare intense.

“Okay Sam. If I need to.” Y/N nodded. Sam leaned down and enveloped her into a hug. She loved his hugs. Sam was big enough to make her feel small, and Y/N loved that feeling, so being in his arms was a happy place for her. There was no judgement from him, just friendship. It was all she could ask for.

“We head out in an hour. Meet you at the car.” He pulled away from her and headed down the hall.

An hour was perfect. It gave her just enough time to jump in the shower and make herself presentable. The bunker was quiet as she made her way to the garage so she assumed the brothers were already out there. As she hopped down the stairs, Sam was climbing into the passenger seat of Baby and Dean was shoving bags into her trunk. He grinned that stupid grin of his again as he caught sight of her.

“Well there is my beautiful wife.” He nearly purred. Y/N almost tripped over her feet at his words. This man was going to surely give her a heart attack. He had no idea the effect his words were having on her.

“Okay there big guy, save the lines for the real show.” She managed to save face with a witty retort. Dean slid her bag off her shoulder and tossed it in with his and Sam’s.

“Y/N,” he began, his grin dropped. Dean caught Y/N’s stare, holding her eyes in his. There was something that flashed behind his gaze that she couldn’t quite place, something that made her stomach flutter.

“Come on you two.” Sam called out his window breaking the pair’s stare off. Y/N was quick to step away from the heat of his gaze and into the back seat.

The drive from the bunker to Y/N’s hometown takes about fourteen hours without stops. Stopping however, was necessary. Not only to pee or stretch her legs, but to get away from the brothers for a second, because as much as she loved them both, being that close in proximity without relief was taxing. Dean is always sarcastic and the brothers never fail to bicker. Most of the time it is endearing, to watch them be normal siblings again, but sometimes, she could just use some damn peace and quiet.

“How far out are we?” Y/N leaned forward, resting on her arms as she folded them across the back of the front seat. Sam was snoring softly to her right. It was late, and there were almost no other cars on the road.

Dean turned slightly to her, his soft features much more evident in the soft glow of the impala’s panels. The skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled at her.

“About two hours probably. Why, you gotta pee again?” He flicked his eyes back on the road, his tone teasing.

“Nah, just thinking about what motel we should crash at.” She puckered her lips. “There isn’t really any in Temperance, we will have much better luck in Toledo. I can point out the safer areas.”

“Safer areas?”

“Yeah, the city has some issues. Human trafficking is a big problem there right now, drugs too.” Y/N leaned back, a yawn escaping her as she looked out the window.

“Alright, well, just get some shut eye and I’ll wake you when we get into the city.” Dean was watching her through the rear view mirror. Her eyes averted to his, sensing them on her.

“I’m good, if I sleep now I won’t sleep at the motel. Besides, we need to come up with our story if we are going to sell this.”

“Hmm, okay. So how did we meet?” Dean chanced a glance at his brother, seeing him still fast asleep.

Y/N crossed her arms over her chest, mind drifting back to when they actually did meet for the first time.

Oof. The noise fell from Y/N’s lips as she landed on her ass. The vampire she was trying to kill had sent her flying backwards, and Y/N was able to roll out of it, kind of. It still hurt like a bitch.

“Okay, now I’m thoroughly annoyed.” She spit through gritted teeth.

“Ha, you think this is a game. I swear you hunters, the sheer ignorance is astounding.”

Y/n rose to her feet, the machete she had been wielding was still tight in her grip. “Me? You vampires just think that you can run around offing people and get away with it? You made no attempt to hide your kills honey. And you aren’t the first vamp I’ve beheaded, certainly won’t be the last.”

The vampire flashed its fangs, ready to lunge. But Y/N was prepared. She sidestepped, dodging the attempt and swung the machete swiftly with both hands, the sharp blade slicing easily through the neck. Hot blood sprayed across the room, leaving a thick trail across her chest. Y/N stepped back as the headless body crumpled to the floor, her breathing heavy as adrenaline continued to course through her.

“Holy shit.” Y/N froze, certainly not expecting anyone else. The rest of the nest had already been taken care of, the two other headless corpses were elsewhere on the property. Turning on her heel, she kept the blade in front of herself, ready. Her gaze landed on the two men who had appeared behind the farm house. The pair of them were tall, easily over six feet, but the one with the longer hair had a couple inches on the other. And both of them were panty droppingly gorgeous. Y/N got lost in thought, looking them both over, her stance weakening slightly. Then she remembered where she was and that she didn’t know these two men. She stiffened her defense once again.

“What are you doing here?” Y/N’s tone left no room for negotiation. She wanted an answer.

“We were coming to kill a vamp, but we see you have already taken care of that.” The shorter one was grinning like an idiot.

“Hunters?”

“Yeah, I’m Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean.” The taller one gestured from himself to the other one, who simply waved as he returned his own blade to the holster that hung on his thigh.

“No kidding?” In this life, there isn’t a hunter out there who hasn’t heard of the Winchester brothers. Some other hunters didn’t have the nicest things to say. They saw the brothers as egotistical, just men who knew their name was famous. Or they called them down right dangerous. They say that meeting the Winchester was surely a curse, because not many lived to tell the tale, human or monster. There were others who honestly did revere the two though, those like Bobby or Garth. They talk about the two men who saved the world, on more than one occasion.

“Nope.” Dean was still grinning. There was that ego.

“I’m Y/N Y/L/N. You guys were too late to the party though.” She put away her own blade after wiping the blood off on the coat of the dead vampire that lay at her feet.

“Was it a lone vampire?” Sam asked as he squatted to inspect your handy work.

“Two others, already taken care of.”

“You took on three vamps all by yourself?” Dean had his hands in his front pockets of his jeans, his eyebrows raised and his gaze intent. It set Y/N a little on edge, her self-confidence wavering slightly as she shifted on her feet. She wasn’t used to men looking at her like Dean was. He seemed…impressed?

In this life, men dominated the job field, and it was hard enough to get respect without immediately letting a man turn you into a gooey, self conscious mess. And Y/N was not shy to some good sarcasm or a witty retort.

“What like it’s hard?” She let the words roll off her tongue as she pressed it behind her top teeth, grinning.

“Apparently not…” Dean trailed off, still staring, still grinning. “Well Y/N, at least let us buy you a beer for saving us a night of work.” Sam stood to his full height. He glanced at his brother and then Y/N, nodding in agreement.

“I’m that case, you owe me at least two.”

“We could say it was a work thing. It’s not completely false.” Y/N came back to the present with her suggestion.

“Okay, so what do we do for a living?” Dean was gonna play the same twenty questions game with her that she was sure her classmates would.

“Um…well, technically I have my RNA certification, so that would be easy to lie about. I did do it for a few years. Do you have a preference?”

“I’ve always wanted to be a firefighter.” Dean didn’t look at her, attempting to seem nonchalant.

Y/N leaned forward again. “Really? Tell me about that.”

“There’s nothing to tell. I was a kid and I grew out of it.” Dean shrugged his shoulders. She should have known. Dean was a hero through and through. It wasn’t something that just happened, it was in his blood. Long before anything else. And Y/N wondered if it had anything to do with what happened to the boys’ mother, but she didn’t dare ask, because she knew he wouldn’t tell her.

“I mean that kind of works. We met in the ER one night after you bring in a patient or something.” She switched the subject back to their fake relationship. “How long we been together?”

“Six years all together, married for two.” Y/N had known the Winchesters going on six years now, but how quick he came up with that answer surprised her.

“Well, I think we covered our bases.” Dean was quiet, thinking over her words.

“Yeah, should be enough seed work.” He eventually nodded in agreement.

After that, the two of them were quiet for the rest of the ride. Once they hit Toledo, Y/N guided Dean to a nicer part of town and a hotel that wouldn’t reek of strange smells. She was also sure to book the rooms, plural. Dean walked you to your room, carrying your bag for you.

“Well…good night. We will head out first thing in the AM, get a feel for what we are dealing with. See you at eight.” Dean handed over your duffel. Whispering a thank you, you pushed open the door to your room, more than ready to crash for the night.

“Good night Dean.”


	3. The Alumna in the High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, reader self hate, catty classmates

Y/N scooted into the booth at the small diner, Dean following in next to her and Sam across the table. They had decided to stop for breakfast before taking Sam to the county police station about half an hour outside of Y/N’s hometown. 

The waitress came and took their order, filling up the cups in front of each of them with coffee.

“So any idea who it may be?” Dean dropped a single ice cube into his coffee to cool it down.

“I mean, not really. I don’t think I really knew them well enough to know who dabbles in the dark arts in their free time.”

“Well, we haven’t confirmed it’s a witch yet. Think anyone could be a monster?” Dean grinned over at her.

“No.” She pursed her lips in a dramatic fashion.

“Remind me how you are helping?” Dean quirked. Y/N threw her hands up, groaning.

“I told you guys! I’m so outta here.” She moved to slide out of the bench matching Dean in dramatics. Dean caught her wrist in his hand.

“Woah, okay drama queen. I was kidding.” He laughed and Y/N glanced at Sam who was failing to hide his smile, before turning back to Dean.

“Tell me again why you are my husband? Sam is far less annoying.” She was throwing his shit back at him. He took the bait, his grin dropping immediately.

“You know words hurt Y/N?” He deadpanned, and Y/N let out a full bellied laugh. There was a small joy she found in teasing Dean right back, he most certainly could not take it as well as he gave.

“You are gonna tell me about the power of words? Me? Did I or did I not admit to you two how tortured I was in high school. So much so that the idea of returning physically makes me nauseous. You are funny Winchester.”

“Okay you two, let’s just focus on our plan.” Sam interrupted whatever Dean was about to say, his jaw still hanging open. He contemplated continuing before thinking better of it. “Also you two already bicker like a married couple so people will buy it more than you and I.” Sam said nonchalantly.

“We don’t bicker.” Y/N and Dean defended at the same time, glancing at each other as they trailed off.

“Yeah, you don’t bicker.” Sam’s looked annoyed and amused at the same time. “Oh that reminds me. I picked these up for you guys.” He reached into his FBI jacket and pulled out matching gold rings.

“Nice thinking Sammy.” Dean took them from his brother, offering one to you and putting the other on his left ring finger. You examined the ring, turning it over in your fingers.

“Y/N, it’s a ring, not a bomb.” Dean mused. She frowned at him before copying him and slipping it on her own left ring finger. It felt odd there, and like a beacon calling to everyone around her. Which she knew was actually insane, but she couldn’t shake the feeling for some reason. She twirled it around, watching the metal catch the light.

“Kid, where did you go?” Dean was snapping in her face, and it took her a second to unblur her vision. Their plates had been set it front of them, and she hadn’t even noticed.

“Not far enough.” She mumbled before digging into her omelet. She didn’t notice the frown both brothers gave her, still lost in thought.

Breakfast went by fast, and before she knew they were headed to the high school where reunion prep was underway.

“Turn here.” She indicated and Dean chuckled.

“Yeah, I knew you would get a kick out of that one.” She didn’t even have to ask him what was so funny. Dean had noticed the street he had just turned down, which was named “Dean” road.

“Come on, your high school is located on a street named after me.”

“Well technically, it’s on Jackman but go ahead, enjoy the idea.” She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her at the look on his face.

The two reached the high school quickly. Dean pulled Baby into a parking space far away from the few other cars that were in the parking lot.

Dean jumped from the car and ran around to the passenger side to pull open the door.

“Ready sweetheart?” He offered his hand, which Y/N took, frowning the whole time.

“I guess. Let’s just get this nonsense over with and hopefully we can avoid the reunion tomorrow.” She adjusted her jacket as she stood, following Dean into the school through the front entrance.

There were limited lights on in the hallways. Most of the light was filtering in through the few windows.

“So we have to figure out who was closest to Sarah. Sam is gonna question Alec and check the house.” Dean commented.

“I don’t think Alec did it. I mean he wasn’t a tool in high school, he was actually a pretty nice kid. Played football but also spent his free time with the special ed kids, hanging out and what not.” Y/N took note of Sarah’s husband. “I just don’t think he’d have it in him.”

“See I knew you knew more than you were letting-“ Dean trailed off as the two rounded the corner, running right into a woman carrying a box full of craft items. The box slipped from her hands, falling to the ground.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I haven’t slept in days. My nerves are fried because of this damn reunion-“

“Kate Walters?” Y/N recognized the small framed brunette who was on her knees now, picking up the contents from the box that had spilled out. She was aged, plenty more lines etched into her features and her hair lacked the luster it once had but Y/N was convinced at who she was looking at. She was one of Sarah’s best friends. The woman gazed up at her, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Do we know each other?” The smile never left her face.

“Y/N Y/L/N. We had senior French together…” You knelt down to help her with the items she had dropped.

“Oh,” her face fell and you froze, that wasn’t a good sign. “Yes, I remember you.” The smile across her face was tight as she tossed the last item back into the box and stood up, directing her attention on Dean. “And you are?”

“Oh, I’m the husband. Dean Smith.” Dean offered his hand to Kate. Her eyes fluttered, darting back and forth between Dean and yourself.

“Husband?” Her voice rose an octave. Dean nodded, smiling widely. He was always so good at laying on the charm. “Uh, um- so you guys here for the reunion?”

“Oh yeah, Y/N/N was so excited when she got the invite,” Dean stuck his arm around your waist and pulled you into his side. “And I couldn’t wait to see the place she grew up.”

“Well, aren’t we the lucky ones then.” Kate’s eyes roamed up and down Dean. “Well come on, the set up is in the gym, and I’m sure everyone will want to meet you.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean laced his fingers in yours and tugged you along behind Kate.

He was a very good actor, that much was evident. He didn’t seem at all phased by the obvious dig that Kate had just thrown your way, or the way that Kate was devouring him with her eyes.

It had been so long since you had been inside your high school, but it hadn’t seemed to have changed all that much. The inspirational posters were more modernized, and the floors seemed to be new, but other than that, not much change.

Kate led you into the gym, which was bustling with more people than you had expected. Most of them you recognized as former classmates, and some you didn’t. Across the way two men were pulling out tables and chairs from behind the stage. There was another group hanging decorations in your school’s colors.

“Ahh, Kate, finally. I was beginning to think you got lost.” The lady running up pulled at her tight blouse. Her heels clicked against the waxed floor. It was Janelle Brown, another girl from Sarah’s circle. They were basically the Plastics of Bedford High.

“Sorry, yeah. Um, Jay, I ran into Y/N Y/L/N in the halls. And her husband, Dean.” Kate set the box down on the nearest table.

“Oh,” There is was again, the oh of shock. This was going just about how you suspected. “Yeah, I remember Y/N.” Janelle’s smile was cold and insincere.

“I’m so sorry to hear about Sarah, I know how close you guys remained after high school.” You offered, trying to change the subject from yourself.

“Yes, Sarah, well, Sarah was so excited for this reunion. She put so much work into it, it’s a shame she will never see the end product.” Janelle cast her glance at Kate, who seemed confused, if only for a second.   
“Right, and poor Alec is a mess, hasn’t left the house in days.” Kate added, nodding too enthusiastically.

“We heard she drowned, but was found in bed… I mean that’s weird right?”

“Weird is definitely a good description.” Both women nodded. “I really must get back to work. The pies won’t bake themselves. It was great meeting you Dean.” Janelle batted her eyelashes as she looked over Dean, though she mentioned pie so the flirting was completely unnecessary.

“You too Janelle.” Dean offered, he slid his arm around you again, to your surprise, and you almost jumped away out of instinct. But you allowed him to rest his hand on your hip, the weight of it all you could focus on.

When the women were out of earshot, Dean turned you towards him by your hips, keeping one hand on either side of you. “There watching.” He whispered, his eyes darting to where the women had just walked off towards. Sure enough, when you chanced a glance, both of them were whispering and watching Dean and yourself.

“Okay, so getting any witch vibes?” You played along, allowing him to pull you a little closer.

“Oh, totally, but I’m just not sure motive. Any ideas?”

“Um, well, they were a tight clique in high school, but women are catty bitches, so I’m sure they stabbed each other in the back a few times.” It was hard to concentrate as Dean flexed his fingers, the digits digging into the soft flesh on you hips. You stepped back, it was surely show enough.

“Okay, other suspects?” Dean shoved his hands into his front pockets, rocking on his heels.

“Plenty.”


	4. The Hunters in the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Sexual Allusions, Arguing, Self-Hate

“Yeah, okay Sammy, meet you back at the hotel.” Dean hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket.

“What did he say?”

“Well, it’s definitely a witch. Sam found a hex bag in the bedroom.” Dean had taken the call from his little brother in the empty hall. Most of the lights were still out, only small slivers of sunlight crept in from the few windows.

“And Alec?”

“Well, Sam says he seemed pretty sincere, and like he had been crying all night.” Dean frowned. At least your suspect pool was down one more person.

“And you would think, if it was him, he would have gotten rid of the hex bag.” You countered. It was nice to be sure when discrediting a suspect.

“That’s true, well-” Dean stops short as a guys busts out of the gym, nearly running you over.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there I- Y/N?” You froze,, you didn’t recognize the man in front of you.

“Yeah?”

“It’s me Roger Bates.” He smiled wildly. Oh, Roger, one of the only guys to ever ask you out in high school. Though, you used that term loosely. The kid stalked you, and every other female on campus. Over the years, you let him down gently, though others were more cruel. You guessed that’s why he always came back, because he knew that you wouldn’t humiliate him, that you couldn’t.

“Roger, wow, it’s been so long.” That was you nice way of saying he’d aged, poorly. This man had the receding hairline of someone twice your age, and bifocals to boot. As much as you struggled yourself, the years certainly hadn’t been kind to him. And then it hit you. “That was Damon, helping you?” You noted.

“Well, I was helping him technically. He is the janitor around here, I just offered my services.” Roger paused and shifted his glasses higher on his nose. “Jeez Y/N, the years have been good to you.”

“Hi, I’m Dean. Her husband.” Dean took a step in front of you, pulling you towards him, again. He was getting really good at that.

“Oh, of course, I’m sorry, yes this is my husband.” You shook your head like it was some crazy mistake. Roger and Dean eyed each other, and you watched in morbid fascination as they both shifted and straightened their backs, raising to their full heights. It was in vain though, Dean easily stood four inches taller than Roger.

“I never took you for the marrying type.” Roger noted, not looking away from Dean.

“Me either, but people change I guess.” You shrugged.

“Not really.” Roger finally averted his gaze as he trailed off. “But good for you. I’ll see you at the reunion then I guess.” Roger continued his way down the hall.

“What was his deal?” Dean had the most disgusted look on his face, and you tried so hard not to laugh.

“Kid, had his own issues. He was weird, and stalked every girl.” You watched as he walked away.

“Okay, weird is good.” Dean urged you to continue.

“Oh, he was very good at Latin in high school, though I don’t think that necessarily makes him a good suspect. There was no bad blood between him and Sarah that I know of.” No nothing had happened between Roger and Sarah, that was true, but Damon and Sarah on the other hand.

“What about Damon?” Dean was looking at his phone as he talked to you, checking the pictures Sam had sent of the hex bag.

“Well, he was very badly picked on, by just about everybody.” You trailed off.

“And?”

“Well, he asked out Sarah for senior prom, and she kinda turned him down, in front of the whole school. It wasn’t pretty.” You admitted. An excited smile flashed across Dean’s face.

“You think he has an office?”

“Um, office is a loose word. The janitor had, like, a desk in the janitor’s closet” You weren’t following. Dean pointed down the hall and you nodded in confirmation. Dean took off down the hall without another word.

“Where the hell are you going?” You jogged after him and his long ass legs.

“To look for clues?”

“Clues? Who are you? Sherlock?” Dean had reached the janitor’s closet quickly. Damon’s name was etched into the metal nameplate, confirming it was now his space. Dean checked around, making sure no one was watching before pushing open the door.

“No but I am following a lead.”

“What? No, Damon was the nicest kid. I’m telling you, Damon’s not capable.” Y/N closed the door to the supply closet behind her and Dean.The closet that doubled as an office for Damon was lined with shelves filled with tools and cleaning supplies haphazardly tossed about. A desk sat farthest away from them, papers littering the surface, the gray metal rusting in places. The bleach and metal scents mixed together in the air stinging their noses.

Dean let out a breath as he began rifling through Damon’s belongings. Y/N watched him for a moment before huffing and joining him in going through Damon’s things, looking for any clue that would give him away.

“Uh, you literally just told me that he was probably the most picked on kid in your class. He asked Sarah out to the prom and she mocked him in front of the entire school.” Dean looked at her like it was the most obvious conclusion and he couldn’t believe that she didn’t suspect him. He turned to her and placed a hand over his heart. “That shit hurts.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot how fragile the male ego is.” Y/N pursed her lips and opened a few drawers in the desk. Dean glared at her causing her to stifle a giggle.

“Oh yeah laugh it up. You think-“ Dean trailed off as the sound of keys in a lock jingled from just outside the door. “Trust me?” He whispered. Before Y/N could even nod, Dean was on her, his lips crashing onto hers. Instinctively her hands wrapped around his neck, her nails scratching through the small hairs at the nape of his neck. Dean slid his hands down her thighs and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. He swallowed her surprised gasp and shoved her into the closest shelf. All before the door even opened. Her head swam as Dean filled her senses. His hot mouth and breath on hers. She could taste the fading peppermint from the gum he had just been chewing. His slight stubble tickled her chin and his familiar subtle scent of leather and old spice that always seemed to cling to him was so much stronger. Dean’s fingers clenched into her thighs and she couldn’t help the moan that fell from her lips.

“Oh shit,” Damon’s words caused Dean to break away from her, turning towards the janitor, who was still standing there, staring the two of them down.

“Do you mind?” Dean mumbled at the guy, wiping his lower lip with his thumb and continuing to hold Y/N. His attack on her made the show all more realistic, the surprised expression and heavy breaths playing everything up. But it didn’t seem as though Y/N was the only one it had an effect on. She could feel Dean’s cock hardening between their bodies, and she blushed even more furiously.

Dean turned back to her, quirked an eyebrow and a grin that was almost indiscernible, before kissing her again, ignoring the man standing next to them. She opened her mouth to him and turned her head, the new angle allowing them to explore each other further.

Damon backed up out of the room, muttering apologies. The door clicked shut again, but Dean didn’t seem to notice, his mouth still moving over Y/N’s. So she took it upon herself, reluctantly pulling away and swatting at Dean’s shoulders.

“Shit put me down before you hurt yourself.” She attempted to wiggle out of his grasp. He frowned at her, but did as she asked, and lowered her feet to the ground.

“Are you okay?” He asked. A snort left her nose as she attempted to wrestle her hair back into place.

“You can’t just pick me up like that, I’m too heavy, you’ll hurt yourself.” She pulled her shirt down that had ridden up back into place. Dean shifted on his feet in front of her, trying to hide his arousal and Y/N pretended not to notice for both their sakes.

“It ain’t no sweat sweetheart. I’ve carried my moose of a brother I don’t even know how many times, your tiny ass is nothing.” Y/N cheeks flared as the blood rushed under the skin again.

“Yeah okay I probably weigh more than your brother.” She mumbled, but Dean heard her. He frowned, his discontented dimples forming at the corners of his mouth. Y/N decided to fly by it “Lets just find that there is no evidence in here and get lost. I do not want to have to do that again.” She wasn’t completely lying. Her lips still tingled from where his had been, but her heart couldn’t take it again if it was all for show. She wanted him to be kissing her for real. She wanted something to come of it and to know that it was more than just instinct driving him crazy.

“Man you really know how to kick a guy below the belt.” Dean’s unhappy dimples formed on his face and for a minute Y/N felt bad that she may have legitimately hurt his feels. But his signature cocky grin reappeared and she shoved him away from her and continued her search.

Like she predicted, they couldn’t find a thing on Damon.

“I told you.” Y/N opened the door and stuck her head out to make sure the coast was clear. The hallway was empty and dark, only the distant lights of the parking lot shining in through the windows. She stepped out and started down towards the exit. “It’s not him.”

“Just cause we didn’t find anything doesn’t rule him out. We should have Sammy check his house.” Dean followed her back down the hallway. Abruptly she stopped and spun on her heel, cause him to nearly collide with her.

“Did you or did you not insist that I come out here on this case because I’m a local? You and Sam said that my intel on the people would give you an advantage on catching this witch. So when I tell you it’s not Damon, why do you not trust me? Do you not trust me as a hunter?” She kept her voice low in the empty hall.

“Of course I trust you. You are an amazing hunter, one of the best. I just didn’t think we should overlook all the possibilities.” Dean had his hands on the sides of her arms, holding her in his gaze. “I’m sorry Y/N.”

“Don’t be sorry. I take point on this one, okay?”

“Cross my heart.” He fluttered his hand in an x motion across his chest. Y/N shoved him and continued down the hall.


	5. The Witch in the Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Fluff, Language
> 
> A/N: THE BIG REVEAL! Whodunnit? Also, the Seal song that the reader refers to is exactly the one you think it is…

Friday night had come and Y/N and the boys had yet to nail down the witch. Still, they had too many suspects that they couldn’t completely weed out. So here she was in the hotel bathroom, standing under the spray of water from the shower, trying to get the hot water to release the tension in her body. Almost her entire class was gonna be there tonight and she was going to have to mingle, especially if they were going to find the witch.

Eventually Y/N decided she needed to get out and start getting ready. She wrapped the towel around her body and another in her hair, piling the towel on top of her head. She stepped out of the bathroom and rifled through her bag, pulling on her best matching bra and underwear and buttoned up flannel to do her hair and makeup in.

A small knock fell on her motel door, followed by Dean’s familiar voice.

“Kid? Sammy and I brought you lunch.” Y/N moved to pull on a pair of leggings quickly before answering the door. The gust of cool air was a welcomed feeling from the humidity that was enveloping her room. “Didn’t hear from you this morning so I wasn’t sure if you ate.” Dean held up a bag that read it was from the diner just up the road. Sam smiled behind him.

“Come on in.” She stepped back and waved her arm, gesturing them inside. Sam carried in drinks all of which were set down on the small desk inside her room.

“Dean got you grilled chicken and asparagus. Ice tea to drink.” Sam sat down and began pulling items from the bag. A small groan left her mouth in appreciation.

“Yes,” She drew out the word on her tongue. “You know me too well.” She licked her lips and pulled the towel from her hair. She hung it up on the bathroom door, returning to the main room as Sam and Dean found a spot to make themselves comfortable. Sam was still sitting in the chair in front of the desk while Dean had perched himself on the edge of her bed. Y/N accepted the food from Sam and popped a piece of asparagus into her mouth as she settled onto the corner of her bed near Dean.

“So have you found anything interesting since last night?” She questioned the brothers, hopeful that she would be saved from this evening.

“Nah,” Dean spoke, his mouth still half full with his bite of burger. Y/N frowned at his manners, though you would think she would be used to it by now. “Bitch is a wiley one.”

“Yeah well in a small town like mine, you learn how to get good at sneaking around.” She mused.

“Is that so?” Dean’s grin was reaching to his ears, his eyebrows raised. She nodded, taking another bite of her chicken. “I knew it. Tell me Y/N how often did you sneak away for a little tonsil hockey under the bleachers?”

“How many times do I have to tell you, I was not popular. The guys were not knocking down my door for anything.” Y/N rolled her eyes. Dean was beginning to sound like a broken record.

“Aw come on, I don’t believe that.” Y/N turned an exasperated glare at Sam, pleading with him to stop his brother.

“Dean, I don’t really think it’s any of our business.” Sam can take a hint a lot better than his brother.

“Come on Sammy, just cause you didn’t get any in high school,” Dean elbowed Y/N in the side and chuckled. Sam glared at Dean with his classic bitch face.

“Dean,” Y/N pleaded in her softest voice. “I didn’t lose my virginity until I was 23. I didn’t get much action before then either. Honestly though, I’m okay with that. I wasn’t ready until I was ready.” She tacked on the end when she took in the looks from the brothers. Static hung in the air at her little confession and she suddenly felt extremely self conscious once again. Blood flooded to her face, and she cleared her throat.

“Listen guys, I need to get ready,” The brothers stared at her in silence for a second before she motioned towards herself.

“Uh right, lets just uh…” Sam grabbed Dean by the upper arm and raised him from the bed. The two hunters stumbled out of her room.

“Thanks for lunch.” She called out after them with a sigh of relief. God she couldn’t believe she had just done that. Revealing that little intimate detail in front of both the Winchesters had her mentally kicking herself.

Dean always managed to get her to spill her guts to him. Granted it was usually to get him to shut up, but she was starting to think that was probably his move. She had revealed more to him in the few years that she has known him than to anyone she’s ever known. He was damn good. He would just watch her, so intently as she spoke, hanging on every word. Those emerald eyes never leaving hers.

Y/N headed back into the bathroom and began working on her hair. First blow drying and then curling it so it fell in ‘barely there’ waves. Once she was satisfied she began working on her makeup. Being a hunter gave her a decent amount of free time, and she had experimented with makeup often, so Y/N had gotten pretty good at it. Foundation, mascara, blush, contour, and highlight. The whole thing. She topped everything off with a tinted lip gloss that made her lips just rosy enough.

Y/N drug out the process long enough, so there were just twenty minutes before Dean had said they would leave.

She left the bathroom and shrugged out of her comfy clothes. She pulled her specially picked dress out of the motel closet, checking that it didn’t need to be ironed and pulled it over her shoulders. The red materiel fell snug against her form, cutting just below her knees. The spaghetti straps followed down into a neckline that was deeper than she was used to. Y/N topped it off with a gold stud earrings, a thick gold bracelet, and strappy gold heels.

She stood in front of the long mirror, examining her reflection with a pout. Of course, she was picking out all of her flaws in her mind, from the way she thought the dress made her arms look fat, or how she tried to suck in her stomach as she turned sideways, attempting to smooth out her rolls.

A small knock at the door bounced her out of her thoughts.

“Come in.” She called and moved to grab her clutch purse.

“Hey, are you ready to…” Dean’s words trailed off as he took in the hunter standing before him. A blush ran up her neck at the intensity of his gaze. Dean’s lips were parted slightly, his tongue brushing between his teeth. “Wow, you look even more amazing than usual.”

“Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself.” Dean had on a pair of black slacks and a maroon button down tucked into the waistline. He had a black tie and black jacket. Everything must have been new, Y/N had never seen it before. “I just gotta grab my gun.” Y/N grabbed the small piece and placed her heel on the edge of the bed. She pulled up the hem of her dress just below her ass as she fastened the gun to her thigh holster.

“Okay, all ready.” She tugged the dress back down into place and turned to Dean, who stood there jaw clenched. “Dean?” She waved a hand in front of his face.

“Uh, right.” Dean cleared his throat, his eyes darting away from her. Dean led Y/N out to the impala, his hand pushing gently on her lower back and opened the side door for her. She slid in, and Dean followed on the drivers side.

The ride to the reunion was quiet. Y/N began fiddling again with the cheap gold band that sat on her left ring finger. It felt heavy there and Y/N still felt like it was flashing a neon sign. She definitely had not gotten used to it.

Everyone was going to be at this thing tonight, and she was having a hard time concentrating on the hunt at hand. All she could think of was the eyes that would be on her and Dean, and she couldn’t take any more of the ‘He’s out of your league’ comments.

“Hey, Sam will be in the parking lot waiting in case we need him.” Dean had obviously sensed her nervousness but had read it all incorrectly.

“Yeah I know.” She smiled tightly at him.

“Okay, then what’s up sweetheart?”

“Just a little stressed. I never like having to be mid hunt in heels.” Y/N squeaked out a laugh for him.

“Yeah well, you kick ass in those heels. Don’t worry about it.” Dean placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed. She looked away, out the window, to hide the blazing heat that creeped up on her cheeks. The two rode the rest of the way in silence, only soft music coming from the cars radio.

When they pulled into the school parking lot, the party was already in full swing. The music could be heard bumping as they stepped out of the impala.

“Alright shows on.” Dean took her hand and pulled her into his side. The two checked in and filled out name tags before entering. The decorations had the gym looking like a cheap prom night. A tunnel of balloons carried people into the gym. More balloons and streamers were strategically placed all over. A disco ball hung in the middle with more stage lights around the edges of the makeshift dance floor.

“Oh, you two did make it!” Janelle popped up in front of Y/N, her voice two octaves too high as she sneered at her.

“Well we said we would be.” Y/N replied coldly. Janelle drew her gaze back to Dean, her eyes roaming him hungrily, not even caring about Y/N standing there. Y/N scoffed and stalked off towards the drink table. She was going to need something strong.

“Mm, are you sure you and miss piggy here are working out?” Janelle leaned towards Dean, licking her lips.

Dean blew air out his mouth in a huff. “Slow down.” It was a low warning as he followed Y/N, sliding an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. She squeaked in surprised.

“Jesus Dean, you have to warn me before you put your hands on me.” She gulped down a good portion of the whiskey she had poured. “I’m not used to being manhandled.”

“Ah, you like it.” Dean poured himself a glass and took a sip.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it, I said I’m not used to it. I’m not trying to give this whole charade away.” She didn’t look at him, missing the way his eyes darkened at her admission. Instead she pulled him towards other people. The pair bounced from classmate to classmate begrudgingly. Each one worse than the last. The girls she had graduated with were shameless, looking Dean up and down without a care to Y/N’s presence. Some of them had somehow found a way to bring up that awful nickname that had plagued her throughout high school. Guys weren’t much better, still on with the nickname, or questioning Dean on his choices. The pair of you discussed how you met and how life was going, and you were thankful for your little talk on the drive in. It was certainly proving useful.

Eventually dinner was served and the hunters took the opportunity to discuss the case as they sat down to eat.

“So what do we know? We couldn’t find anything on Damon, but the dude still gives me the jeebs.” Dean popped a bite into his mouth.

“I don’t understand why. We all but ruled him out.”

“I just don’t like the way he looks at you.” Y/N scoffed, like some kid from high school would be paying her any attention. “Him or Roger, who might I add, we still haven’t ruled out.”

“Whatever.” She skirted past his comment. “Roger was just a horny teenage boy. Kate and Janelle are our best guess. Kate and Sarah have always been best friends. They did everything together. Even a book club,” She raised her eyebrows at Dean, hinting.

“Yeah and then there is Janelle, who we found out was in the same book club until a falling out between her and Sarah a month ago. We also learned Sarah almost didn’t hire her to be the caterer, which if my best friend did something like that, I would be pissed.”

“But again we didn’t find anything on Janelle.” Y/N countered.

“Damn it, we need proof.” He cursed. The two of them continued to eat in silence. Dean spoke again as he cleared his plate.

“Well, we should probably dance. Blend in to the crowd. See what we can see.” Dean nodded his head at the crowd, nearly full of everybody.

“Oh I am so not drunk enough for that.” Y/N stared at the drink in her hand before downing the rest of the amber liquid in one gulp. “Okay. Now I’m good.” She scrunched up her nose as the liquor burned down her throat. Dean offered her his hand and guided her to the dance floor. It was nothing special playing and Dean got her to loosen up her hips and move with him to the beat of the music as the alcohol lowered her inhibition. Y/N had her back to Dean, leaning into him ever so slightly, closing her eyes, trying to forget where she was right now. Instead she chose to focus on Dean’s heavy hands on her hips, his heat on her back. It was intoxicating. Y/N tried not to think about the way his breath hitched when her ass rubbed against his crotch, or how his hands squeezed into the soft fabric of her dress.

The song changed quickly, a softer melody playing through the speakers. Dean pulled away from Y/N and she whined at the loss of contact.

“Wait Dean, stay. It’s Seal.” Y/N smiled sweetly as the notes grew louder. Dean smiled back at her as she stepped up to him, taking his right hand in her left, the other being placed gingerly on his shoulder. Dean slid his free hand on Y/N’s waist before chuckling as the two danced around each other. The notes of the popular song from the nineties floated down around them.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Dean shook his head, the grin widening on his face. “It’s just, is this the Daddy Daughter dance?” Y/N cocked her head. Without a word Dean took Y/N’s hand he was holding out at his side and placed it behind his neck pulling her into him, both hands resting gingerly above her ass. His face was so much closer to hers now, and he could sense the hesitation in her movement.

“Sweetheart, you have got to stop being so scared all the time. Fuck what those people are saying, they’re all assholes. You are beautiful and sexy and an amazing hunter. Those idiots don’t see the real you, so to hell with them.” Dean’s voice never broke. Y/N stopped her movements, only for a second, before turning her head and pretending to scan the crowd. So Dean had been paying attention. She couldn’t decide what hurt more, the fact that he hadn’t said anything until now, or that he hadn’t defended her.

“Y/N,”

“Dean, I just… stop. Okay I can’t take the pity. Really, thanks but..” Her gaze shifted back to Dean’s, the tears threatening to spill over and down her cheeks. It was so much more than just the lingering glares from her classmates. Here he was, holding her so close, his hands respectfully holding their place on her lower back, never venturing. It all was the prom she never had and Dean couldn’t see how he was destroying her with every move he made. His words, his actions. Dean was her best friend who she trusted with her life, so what was it about getting close to him that scared her so much? She couldn’t look him in the eye anymore, instead choosing to pull him closer and rest her chin on his shoulder and allow him to rock her to the sounds of the music playing.

Dean frowned at her, his hands gliding across her back to grip her hips.

“Jesus Y/N, it’s not pity. Did these people really fuck you up so bad that you can’t see the effect you have on me?”

“Yes Dean,” The tears broke over. “I can’t possibly understand how you would want to be with me. I don’t exactly look like the girls you usually pick up at the bar. And you could have any girl you wanted Dean. Why me?”

“Cause you drive me insane and challenge me everyday. You make me want to be better. And not only are you incredibly smart, you’re funny and witty and sarcastic. You kick ass, hell you’ve kicked my ass a few times.” Dean leaned forward his breath ghosting over her ear as he chuckled.

Y/N didn’t have time to comment, catching sight of Kate slinking out the back door, into the empty parking lot. She looked almost nervous and the realization broke Y/N out of the moment. Dean’s confessions would have to wait.

“Dean,” Y/N shoved his shoulder, his hands dropping from her body. “Kate just snuck out the back door there.”

“You think?” Dean’s one eyebrow shot up.

“I mean it makes sense does it not?” She grabbed his hand, tugging him out the same door Kate just disappeared behind. As soon as they were out into night, they both pulled out their guns.

“Split up. I’ll go towards the football field, you head that way.” Y/N gestured towards the road. Dean nodded and stalked off in the opposite direction she did. Y/N peered around the corner as she reached it, not finding anything but the empty stands of the football field. Her heels clicking against the pavement broke the silence of the late night. She jogged towards the field, finding a small light on in the concession stand. Y/N pushed her back flush against the brick of the building. The soft murmurs of a woman filtered out of the large opening in the front. Slowly, she peered inside, careful not to reveal herself.

The table set in the middle of the room was draped in a black cloth, various magic paraphernalia littered the top. Kate stood with her back to Y/N, chanting in Latin.

Quickly Y/N skirted around the other side, kicking in the door.

“Ah, don’t move.” Y/N held her gun, pointing it straight at Kate’s heart. “Really Kate, witchcraft?”

Kate froze on the spot, but didn’t seem too fazed by the gun pointed at her.

“Oh Y/N, you can’t even imagine the world of possibilities I have opened up for myself.” Kate’s lips twisted in an evil smile.

“Oh I can imagine. Trust me I think I know more than the average person. So why did you kill Sarah? Who were you trying to kill just now?” Y/N held her stance, arms rigid.

“Competition. Sarah and Janelle never played by the rules.”

“Competition? For what?”

“Alec of course.” She laughed. “We made a deal. It was my turn, and Sarah, well she was being greedy. ”

“Your turn? You guys had plans to take turns with a boy, and you are killing people over that? Oh my god this is so high school.” Y/N shook her head at the sheer hilarity of it. “God I have heard some crazy motives but this one, this one tops em all.”

“I should have known you were a hunter, waltzing in here claiming to be married to that tall drink you’ve had by your side. Did you pay him to be your cover for this weekend? Trying to save face with all your old classmates? Well guess what, we all saw right through it. No way you nabbed a guy like that.” Kate made a movement towards Y/N.

“I swear to god, do that again and I put one of these through your skull.” Y/N hissed shaking her gun threateningly. Her blood was boiling, Kate’s words having the exact effect on her that she wanted. But she refused to give Kate the satisfaction.

“Do it, see where it gets you Miss piggy.” The word rolled off her tongue, and Y/N couldn’t stop the small flinch.

“Oh it will get you dead.” Y/N smiled menacingly as she recovered and pulled the trigger. Kate’s mouth fell open as her body shook and dropped to the ground, wasted.

“Y/N!” She spun around as Dean’s worried call reached her.

“I’m okay.” She called back as she stepped out of the concession stand, putting her gun back into the holster on her thigh.

“Oh thank god.” Dean ran up to her, pulling her to his chest. “You kill the witch?”

“Yeah, the crazy bitch had some sort of pact to share Sarah’s husband back in high school. But Sarah reneged on their deal. So she killed her.” Y/N let out a full bellied laugh as she pulled away from Dean slightly. His grip around her remained. “Can you believe that?” She nearly fell into a fit, laughing so hard. She was having trouble catching her breath, small tears prickling in her eyes from the hilarity.

“Dean?” She questioned when he didn’t say anything, still panting and rubbing the wetness from her face. Dean slid his hands along her jaw, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. “Dean, what are you…” her words trailed off as Dean captured her lips with his. Dean smiled against her lips, turning his head to angle her mouth open and deepen the kiss. Y/N’s head swam as Dean’s tongue danced inside her mouth. They stayed that way for a minute, only pulling back when neither could breathe any longer, their chests rising rapidly in synch.

“Are you two done? Can we clean up the body now?” Sam’s voice startled them both. A smile was etched on his face as he took in his brother and their friend.

“Just another minute Sammy.” Dean turned back to Y/N, a coy smile playing on his lips before he kissed her again.

—————


	6. The Thank You in the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, smut, Oral (female receiving), protected sex (be safe kids)
> 
> This is it, the end of my first SPN series. Thanks to everyone who stuck it out with me, read and commented, I see you guys! Also, if you haven’t caught on, this series was inspired by one of my favorite episodes of the greatest slow burn to ever slow burn, Bones. Also, I’m a sucker for a pretend lovers to actual lovers trope… sue me. Anyhow, here it is!

Sam followed Dean and Y/N back to the hotel after they cleaned up and disposed of the dead witch’s body. He went straight for the room he shared with Dean and disappeared behind the door with only a short ‘Night’ to the both of them.

Dean walked Y/N down the short path to her room, waiting with her while she opened the door. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, the hotel door hanging open.

“So, do you want to come inside? I have some whiskey left over I think.” Y/N moved into the room, not waiting for Dean to answer, who simply followed her in and shut the door behind him. She fumbled around in the small kitchenette that the room had, looking for a few glasses. When she found them, she grabbed the whiskey off the bedside table and brought it over to pour a few glasses. Dean’s eyes didn’t leave her the entire time she moved around the room. The air in the hotel hung heavy as no one said a word. He took the glass silently as she offered it to him, downing the whole thing.

Y/N raised an eyebrow at him as she took a sip, the alcohol burning it’s way down her throat. Dean set the glass down and moved slowly around the table, pulling Y/N flush against him, his hands gripping her hips.

“Y/N, tell me to stop, tell me this isn’t what you want, and I walk right out that door.” His voice was low, his impossibly green eyes searching her face for any clue that she was going to wriggle out of his grasp again.

“Don’t stop.” She shook her head and set down the glass she still held in her hand before Dean was kissing her. His lips worked slowly against hers, gauging her reaction to everything he did. Like the way her tongue moved with his so effortlessly, or the small whimper that left her when he tightened his grip on her hips. She let herself get lost in him as he kissed her. His scent surrounded her, old spice and leather. And his tongue tasted like mint and whiskey.

Y/N slid her hands up his arms and around his neck and began undoing his tie and the buttons to his shirt. Dean helped her out, pulling the bottom hem free of his pants and shimmying the thing down his arms as the last button was popped. He broke away from her and she chased his lips if only for a second. Dean chuckled lowly and removed the white tank he had had on under. Everything about the way he looked at her as he did so was intense, like a starving man looking at his next meal. All of it pulling a confidence out of Y/N she didn’t know she held.

Y/N began working on his belt, sliding the leather out of the buckle and opening the top button of his pants. Dean kissed her gently again before toeing off his shoes and socks and dropping his pants, leaving him in just his briefs, his half hard erection prominent behind the black materiel.

“Now, I don’t think it’s fair that you are still fully clothed.” He purred into her neck, mouthing the pulse point there as he tugged down the zipper on the back of her dress. A shudder ran through her from where his lips touched her skin and she had to focus on staying upright. She worked her dress off her shoulders and let it pool around her feet.

Dean growled as he took her in, all soft skin and endless curves. A feral groan left his mouth before he picked her up and dropped her on the bed. She fell with a soft bounce and giggled. The sound Dean crawled up the bed to her, placing himself in between her legs. He grabbed her right ankle and undid the strap before tossing the shoe. He then went to her other foot and did the same thing. He brought his mouth to her, kissing feather light against her calf and up her leg until he reached the holster that surrounded her thigh, the slight stubble on his chin delivering a delish scratch the whole way.

“God this is so fucking sexy. I almost don’t want to take it off of you.” His voice was hoarse as he began to undo the thing. Y/N squirmed under his touches and his words. Her body was so incredibly warm now, thrumming with need. Dean made her feel safe, and with the seriousness behind his words, she couldn’t deny that he really meant every word.

Dean brought his lips back to hers, peppering her lips with quick kisses before moving up her jaw and under her ear. He rolled his hips into her core, his cock now impossibly hard between them.

“You feel that baby? How much you drive me crazy?” His words were low and breathy in her ear and she moaned, unable to control her reactions.

“Dean.” His name fell like a prayer from her lips, shooting straight to his dick. Dean moved his lips down her neck and across her collarbone, crazy with need.

“You still have way too much on.” He mused as he released her of her bra and tossed it somewhere behind him. Dean dragged his tongue down the valley of her breast, his hands tight on her waist, before flicking it around her left nipple. It budded in the cool air left behind before Dean had his whole mouth around her, licking and sucking. Y/N’s fingers found their way into his hair, massaging his scalp and urging him on. Her chest heaved as he moved to her other breast to give it the same attention before he moved south again. Trailing open mouthed kisses across her stomach, he could feel her flinch slightly at his movements. Dean slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties at her hips as he snuggled his nose where elastic sat on her stomach.

“Baby,” Dean began as he tugged her panties down her legs and discarded them like her bra. She was now fully exposed to him, and Dean could sense her hesitation. “Say the word and I stop.” He repeated his earlier promise to her, that she could shut this all down at any moment. It hurt him, to think that she would, but he had no intention of rushing her. Y/N shook he head, her eyes screwed shut.

“Y/N look at me.” Dean was back in front of her face, his features laced with worry. She opened her eyes and Dean kissed her again, slow and measured. His hand found its way between their bodies, his fingers slipped between her folds and she gasped. Dean ran them up and down, spreading the wetness that had pooled there before circling her clit.

“Jesus,” Y/N twisted her head to the side, eyes rolling back as he worked her over.

“Damn, you’re so wet for me baby. So fucking beautiful.” He withdrew his fingers and traveled back down her body. He grabbed her legs and pulled them over his shoulders, kissing her inner thighs as he moved closer. Y/N jumped, and tried to wiggle away from him out of instinct.

“Dean, it’s fine.” She tried to reassure him that he didn’t need to do this. Y/N never had much luck in this department, considering she was only ever used for a quick fuck.

“What? Have you never had a guy eat you out?”

“Well, uh once.” Y/N shifted on the bed, her skin flushing red. “It didn’t go well exactly. I haven’t had the desire since.” She reached out, running her nails through his hair, behind his ear and down his stubbled jaw.

“Just keep your eyes on me. I’m gonna show you how a real man treats a lady.” He growled and dove into her heated core. He swiped his tongue through her folds, and began alternating between sucking her clit and licking her. The sensations not all new, but the pleasure from them was. Dean knew what he was doing and Y/N was suddenly wondering what had taken her so long to get here. She was writhing, now completely lost in the feel of Dean who responded by placing a hand on her stomach, holding her hips to the bed.

“God you taste fucking amazing.” Dean nuzzled his nose against her clit as he fucked her with his tongue. His eyes never broke from hers, making her stay in the moment. Dean brought his free hand down, sliding two fingers into her cunt, scissoring them and beckoning against her g spot.

“Fuck, I can’t…” Y/N felt her whole body tense, the heat building in her belly to an intense level. This was so not like last time. It had become difficult for her to form a coherent thought.

“Come for me Y/N.” Dean words came out like gravel, vibrating through her. It was all she needed before it all snapped, her orgasm flooding her body with intensity. Blackness seeped in at the edges of her vision. Dean worked her down from the high, cleaning her up of the juices that flowed from her.

Y/N tugged him back up to her, kissing him harshly, all teeth and tongue. She sucked her taste from his mouth and bit down on his lower lip.

“Ugh, so fucking sexy.” Her sudden excitement caused his cock to twitch. “Condom?”

“Uh, there should be some in my duffle.” Dean hopped off the bed and rummaged through her bag. He pulled out some pairs of panties, smiling mischievously at her before putting them back in the bag.

“God you are such a guy.” She giggled as he came back, foil packet in hand.

“Yeah you love it.” Dean finally discarded himself of his underwear. He pumped himself with his hand a few times eyes roaming her body. She lay there, exposed to him, her chest heaving with each breath she took, sweat glistening on her skin as she relished in the afterglow of her orgasm. He moaned before opening the packet and rolling on the condom.

Y/N opened her legs again as Dean settled between them, lining himself up with her entrance. Slowly he slid into her, coming back out then going deeper. Her eyes screwed up at the feeling of him stretching her.

“Relax baby.” Dean ran a finger over the wrinkles on her forehead, trying to smooth them out. She did as she was told, and Dean paused as he was fully inside her.

“Please Dean, fuck me.” She moved her hips, seeking some friction. He chuckled again before giving her what she asked for. Dean set up a slow rhythm, pushing and pulling, committing her reactions to his memory. The long drag of his head against Y/N’s walls had the heat in her stomach scorching.

Dean dropped his head in the crook of her neck. He took a moment to take in the sounds in the room. Their matching breaths, their bodies moving against each other, or the light creek of the bed. Dean’s heavy breaths washed over her, loud in her ear.

“Dean please.” She begged him. Everything about him, from his grunts and moans to the smell of his special cologne he broke out just for tonight, was overwhelming her, igniting her need. He knew exactly what she was asking for. Dean leaned back on his heels and tugged one of her legs up, to rest her ankle on his shoulder. His hand remained on her thigh, his fingers clenching into her soft flesh. The new angle gave him more room to move. Y/N moaned with every brush of him on her cervix, the feeling intense but so delicious. “I’m so close,”

“I know, come for me baby. I’m right here.” Dean picked up his pace, frantic to catch his release and hers. His one hand found her clit and she cried out, her fingers circling around the forearm of his hand between them. The sensation overwhelming all her senses.

“God, fuck… fuck…” the expletives hissed through her clenched teeth as she came. She writhed beneath him, her legs trying to move together around him. Her eyes had fluttered shut as she bit into her lower lip.

“So fucking beautiful when you come.” He enunciated every word with a thrust before coming himself. He pulled out and discarded the condom before plopping on his back next to her. They both lay there, letting their breathing come back to normal. When he decided he could talk again, Dean rolled on his side next to Y/N, his hand on her stomach, lazily rubbing circles with his thumb. She brought a hand to rest on top of his, a soft smile on her lips as she looked at him.

“How ya doing?” He asked her.

“Mmm. I’m okay.” She closed her eyes, thinking. “Actually I’m pretty fucking fantastic.” Y/N added after a moment.

“Good, good. You wanna hop in the shower?”

“Mhmm.” Her answer was just a breathy nod. Dean rolled off the bed and offered her his hand. She sat up and took his help getting to her feet. Dean immediately pulled her against him, his lips pouncing on hers.

“Dean?” She pulled back from him. He hummed at her, his lips ghosting down her neck. “Thank you.”

“What exactly are you thanking me for? Cause if it was for the mind blowing sex, then I gotta say it wasn’t all me.” He grinned down at her, his arms enveloping her at the waist. She smacked his shoulder and giggled.

“For everything. Just… everything.” Her words were soft in the quiet room. Dean didn’t answer, just guided her to the bathroom. “I don’t think I can ever repay you.”

Dean started the shower as she sat on the closed toilet. He kneeled between her legs, holding her face to look at him.

“Y/N, this right here” he gestured between the both of them. “Is payment enough. Just let me take care of you. That’s all I want sweetheart.” The smile that crept up on her face was one Dean would never get used to, and one he never wanted to.


End file.
